Finding Fate
by DancingBubbles
Summary: Dean figures they need a little more help, so asks supernatural expert, Danielle Washington for help. Only thing is they used to have a thing going. Now she hates him. Can he possibly get her to agree to help with their hunting.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please read and review. _Italics mean flashbacks_.

He watched her from the shadows. Her head thrown back in a robust laugh, her lips curved in delight. He hated knowing that he had to ask her for help. After all she had been the one to leave them in a lurch, and then make all the money on their little adventures afterward.

He hadn't been invited to the gala but after reading in the newspaper that supernatural expert, Danielle Washington was attending, he had to go. He knew her for what seemed so long ago. Even watching her, after sneaking in with a group of people, he felt the sharp stabbing pain of regret and betrayal. In his way of thinking she had betrayed him and his father, agreeing to write their stories in the best way possible while taking pictures of what they did.

Knowing eventually he'd have to talk to her, he moved from the shadows. She looked stunning. He had known it was her the minute he'd walked into the ballroom, a shocking red in a sea of black and white. Her dark auburn hair was let down and parted on the side framing her round face. He knew what it was like to touch her golden skin, how silky it was. Her head turned toward him and from the look on her face he knew he was spotted.

* * *

Danielle Washington glared at him. How dare he come, how dare he, especially after the way he treated her before she left. It wasn't her fault that she had been able to get away from all of their experiences unscathed in the most part. Or at least that's how it came off to him. No she hadn't come back as physically hurt or mentally even, but emotionally her heart had been broken into millions of tiny little pieces.

Excusing herself she hurried across the crowded ballroom floor. She couldn't imagine for a second why he'd come. He'd certainly made his feeling perfectly clear five years ago and for a few minutes her mind wandered back.

"_What are you talking about?" An eighteen-year-old Danielle asked. "I'd never do anything to hurt you or your father. You have to know that."_

"_All I know is that I saw you talking to that reporter pouring your little heart out. Sprouting off with your thesis on why we fought these things. This is something you know only because we taught you about it." _

_Her heart stilled in her chest. "You have to know I'd never do that. I love you and if you can't understand that meaning then maybe I should leave."_

_His laugh was cold, uncaring when he answered, "You love me? That's a laugh and a half baby. Make it easier on yourself, leave in the middle of the night because from here on out you aren't welcome."_

"_Are you sure you know what the hell it is you are saying? I could have sworn last night you said the same words I did." Her eyes took on a hard edge._

"_Yes but remember exactly where we were too sweetheart. Things get said in bed that may not want to be repeated in the open. Leave in the night, it would be so much easier for all of us." He tossed over his shoulder before walking back into the hotel, leaving her standing in the night cold, tears dripping down her face._

She stood frozen to a spot for just a moment. She had loved him with all her heart but then again she'd only been eighteen, maybe she'd just been grateful that he and his father gave her a job. Shaking her head she started forward again, trying to block all of the happy memories of the two of them together.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She sneered; when she came to a stop in front of him she completely lost her manners.

"Coming to see the supernatural expert of course, it's been what five years Danni?" He asked smirking a bit, his eyes darting around the room trying to avoid looking directly at her.

"Yeah it's been five years. What in god's name do you want? I believe you made your feelings perfectly clear that night I left." Her face was flushed in anger, her eyes shooting daggers at him and he knew that if looks could kill he'd be dead where he stood.

"Yeah I suppose I did. Maybe I wanted a little bit of a remembrance." He shook his head; he couldn't let old feelings get in the way of what he was really there for. "No, that came out wrong. Listen I'm not sorry for the things I said back then but I want no need…."

"You need what Winchester? Help? Because I was under the impression that you never wanted to see my god-awful face again, and I thought something horrible would have to of happened before you even considered asking me." She hissed.

"Something horrible has happened. Danni, he's missing. Dad went missing and I haven't seen him in a month of Sundays."

He watched her face pale as she stuttered, "You're wrong. You have to be. I just saw him not even a week ago. He stopped in here saw the pictures, picked up my newest book. Told me business was good and that he had a feeling you and your brother were helping out too."

He closed his eyes, "Did he say where he was heading? I need to know."

Her brow furrowed making a little thinking line in the middle of her forehead. "I think he said something about Alaska or maybe it was Maine. All I know was that it was one of the coasts."

He sighed in frustration. "So in other words you really don't know. And here I thought you'd be pretty good help." He looked over her shoulder at the people dancing behind her. "You wouldn't want to go with us would you?"

"I don't do the supernatural anymore Winchester and haven't for a long time. So why don't you take yourself and your family business to hell?" she hissed, turning and walking briskly away.

Again he closed his eyes. It'd been five year; he was supposed to have gotten over her. Yet there she was striding away still tying his stomach into knots. Her long legs ate up the floor, despite the fact she just barely reached five foot. Sighing he went after her, "Danni wait."

She stopped and turned. "Why so you can show me how much more you despise me?"

"No because unfortunately after Dad, Sam and me, you are the only one the really understands what goes bump in the night." He stated matter-of-factly.

Her laugh was cold. "Please you should know me so much better than that. Really Winchester is that all you are able to come up with now? Go far, far away and stay away."

"Fine, go back to your little party. Back to your life of pedicures and manicures. See if I care." He snapped.

"Oh but you do care Winchester. You do or else you wouldn't be so upset that I turned you down. As I said before, you can go to hell and take everything with your family business with you. I'm through with you and have been since you told me to stay away five years ago."

"Danni," he started.

"My name is Danielle to you. Only friends call me Danni." She turned on her heel and all but ran away from him.

Sighing he left the gala, swearing that Sam and him were stopping at a bar. No matter how badly Sam protested.

* * *

Two hours later Dean Winchester and his brother, Sam stood in front of the hotel concierge. "I'm telling you my wife is staying here. It's our anniversary tomorrow and I came to surprise her."

The concierge, whose name tag read, Scott, looked at him down his nose, "I'm sorry sir. I'm not allowed to give out the name of any hotel guest. Now please find another way to meet Miss Washington."

Grumbling Dean reached into the bag at his feet, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper, "Here buddy. I'm telling you Danielle Washington is my wife. Read it and weep."

Scott looked at it and then back at Dean, whose face was bleeding slightly from the fight they had gotten into back at the bar, "I'm making this a one time deal. _Mr. Winchester_ your wife is room 115. Here is a key."

Dean took it and picked up the bag at his feet, "Thanks."

Sam followed his brother silently. It had been unusual at he had been the one trying to figure out what had his brother's panties in a bunch. It didn't take long to figure out that it had been his meeting with a woman named Danielle.

Dean turned and unlocked the door, entering the room silently. "Figures she'd still sleep in a dump."

Sam looked at the room around him. Pale yellow walls, dark cherry trim, pictures, didn't look like a dump to him. "Dean give it up. Are you sure she's going to help us this time?"

"Oh she will. I saw her mind whirling at the gala. Of course that could've been because she hated the sight of me." He said tossing the bag at the end of the bed. "Why don't you lay down Sammy? You need the sleep more than I do. I can wait for her."

Sam looked at the king-sized bed. It did look tempting but he knew that if he slept the dreams would come, and at the present he wanted to avoid those as much as possible. "Nah, I don't need to sleep."

"Yes you do. Lay down or I can always knock ya out." Dean said looking over all of the stuff that was piled over the table. He fingered two pictures; one was a more professional, casual shot of him and his dad; the other was an amateur shot that his dad must of taken of Dean and Danielle.

Sam watched his brother's reaction to whatever it was that he found on the table. "What is it?"

Dean dropped the pictures at Sam's words. "Nothing. Sleep Sam."

Nodding, he lay on the bed and rolled to his side, his back to Dean. He heard Dean sigh as he sat in the chair beside the table.

Dean looked out the window ignoring the stabbing pain in his side. He'd look at it later, one thing Sam hadn't noticed was when one the drunks pulled a knife on him. He figured it wasn't too deep and didn't really need anything at the moment. Reclining back he thought about the past, never once feeling the blood that dripped from his side wound.

An hour later, Danielle smiled as she entered her room. Home, sweet home, at least for a little bit she thought, but even as she walked in she knew something was wrong. There was an extra bag at the foot of her bed and a man she had no clue who he was sleeping in it.

Then she saw the familiar form sitting, or rather sliding in the chair to the floor. In a heartbeat she rushed over. If there was one for sure thing the Winchesters had taught her it had been to help whenever it was needed, no matter how much you despised them.

She groaned when she saw the blood that dripped on the floor, she also saw the two photographs clutched in Dean's hand. "I swear to god Dean Nathanial Winchester if you as so much go a speck of blood on those pictures. I'm going to kick your ass."

"Whatever." He mumbled. "Danni, do you remember how to stitch up a wound?"

She kneeled next to the chair and pushed his shirt up, "Luckily for you I do. Damn it why'd you have to go and get beat up? Stupid jerk off."

"Yeah, yeah. You've told me before."

"Shut up." She replied rising and retrieving the first aid kit and turned the overhead light on, all the while swearing at him in Spanish.

Quickly she cleaned up his wound and stared for a minute. "I haven't done this in forever. Last time I was stitching up your arm."

Slowly and painstakingly she did the best she could, sighing in relief when it was over. "Now you son of a bitch move over to the bed. Don't you dare tear those stitches, you do you'll be dead."

His glazed, hazel eyes locked with hers, "Yes mother."

Slipping an arm around his waist, she helped him into bed. Covering him up she said, "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Key." He mumbled going to sleep.

Sighing she got ready for a long night of staying awake to watch the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle threw the card down and swung her foot back and forth. She had just lost her fourth game of solitaire. She looked longingly at the space between Sam and Dean from her seat beside the table that was littered with pictures and cards. Finally deciding that she may not like Dean, at the moment, but she needed the sleep. So if she had to lie between the two to get some sleep, so be it. She shut the over-hanging lamp off and softly, as not to disturb the others, she climbed on the bed, burrowing under the covers.

Not even an hour later she jerked herself awake at the sound of nearly inhuman screaming coming from Sam. She shook him awake. Tossing a look over her shoulder to make sure Dean was still asleep, she climbed out of bed and moved into the bathroom to carefully mix a powder into a glass of water. Returning to the room she held it out to him. "Drink this. It'll help you sleep."

Sam eyed her warily, "What is it?"

"Just drink it. Promise you won't dream at all."

"How'd you know?" He asked bringing the glass to his lips and sipping slowly. It tasted like water, but really how was he to know?

"Just do. Want to tell me what happened? I've been told I'm a very good listener," She said smiling softly in the dark and resuming her seat at the table

He hesitated. "I'm not sure. I mean it's hard you know?"

She turned her head slightly, looking at Dean's sleeping form and then turned her gaze back to Sam, "Yeah I know exactly what you mean. If you don't want to tell me then lay down and try sleeping again."

"How'd you hook up with Dean?" He asked laying back down.

Laughing delicately she said, "Long story. Now sleep."

She stayed sitting up until she heard deep, even breathing coming from both of her charges. Satisfied that they would both sleep until well into the next morning she climbed back in between the two, allowing herself a few hours of sleep, knowing in her mind that she'd go with them to find John. Dean was right, was her last thought, the supernatural is my life. Nothing would ever change it.

* * *

"Come on Winchester open wide." Dean heard her voice say before touching something to his lips. "If you don't open up then I'll have to have you take some iron pills. I figured you'd like the Mongolian beef a little bit better."

"Go away." He growled. To him it was really degrading to have a woman who was four years younger than him, treating him as though he were a two year old.

"Not going to happen. So you might as well open your eyes and take a look at the mess you made of my room. Someone's going to think I'm kind of sadistic and into something kinky. Why were you touching my stuff?"

He heard the shower shut off, "Because I wanted to prove to you that you were still tied to my job, as much as I'd like to just forget it."

"You know what you were the one that came to see me last night, so don't give me that line. Now open your mouth before I stick this beef up your nose." She waited a minute for him to open his mouth; hers tightened in a thin line. When he finally did open to take the beef she smiled a little bit. "I realize this isn't grease but it'll have to do."

After helping him sit up and giving him his box of beef, she prayed it would do its job and give him a little more strength. Moving back to the table to eat her own lunch she asked, "Why don't you explain why you went and got into a bar fight last night?"

He frowned at her. "How'd you know?"

"I'm not an idiot Winchester. I know what a knife wound looks like when I see it."

"Some guys just wanted to go a round. No big deal." He said readjusting himself into a more comfortable position.

Nodding she continued. "Did you feel anymore macho by beating up the drunks?"

"A bit." Was all she got out of him.

"So you still have the marriage certificate? I figured that's how you got in."

Dean remained silent; he hadn't wanted to bring it out. It been too long but he knew that the feeling of guilt would come whenever he did decide to use it again. It'd been his only resource as to get in, to convince her that they could do this.

"I'm waiting Winchester." She replied before taking a bite of beef fried rice.

"Since you are so smart you should really know the answer. How long did we sleep?" He asked desperately wanting to change the subject on conversation.

"Well it's almost two o'clock in the afternoon. I'd say at least twelve hours."

Dean looked around the room, his gaze finally settling on her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam step out of the bathroom. "Morning Sammy."

Danielle smiled. "I'm guessing you are the younger brother. He always made you seem so much shorter."

"Yeah, he has a bad habit of that. And it's Sam." He stated sitting at the foot of the bed. "What did you give me last night?"

Dean sent his brother a questioning look, "Nightmare?"

"Yep. What I gave you was an old Apache sleeping powder. It's colorless, odorless, and tasteless. Not to mention knocks you flat on your ass for a good half a day. How ya feeling?"

"Still kind of sleepy but better." He turned his gaze to his brother. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Dean sent Danielle a glare who said, "Hey I'm not family, at least not in the legal sense. He woke up and saw the blood. You know I can't lie worth crap."

He shrugged his shoulder. "True. I didn't tell you, why worry you?"

"Because unlike her I am family."

Danielle stood and walked to her hot pink duffel that had been kicked carelessly into a corner. After unzipping it she withdrew a bag of M&Ms. "If any of these are busted, I'm killing the person that kicked my bag."

Dean studied her; she was certainly a creature of habit. "You did last night. Let me have a bag."

She zipped the bag back up before answering, "Get your own. I'm taking a shower. Sam, have your pick of whatever is on the table."

Sam nodded and moved to the table, watching the two of them in amusement. It was almost as if what they were saying were a part of a play and both had their parts memorized. He wondered when exactly they had met and what exactly had transpired between them.

"I can't get my own. If I get out of this bed you'd have my head."

"Damn right I would and in more ways than one. So what's the answer to your question?" She replied shaking her head and pouring a handful of M&Ms into her mouth.

Dean thought for a minute sending her a dark look and mumbling, "Bitch."

She smirked at Sam. "That's exactly what I am. Although I assumed you had that figured out the last time. Lord knows how many times I've acted like one."

Both Winchesters watched her as she disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her soundly. Sam turned his attention to his brother. "Where'd you pick her up?"

Dean brought his hands up behind his head, intertwining his fingers. "I didn't. Dad did."

"Repeat that."

Dean laughed. "Dad picked her up. It's kind of a funny story. She was working as a photographer's assistant, apparently dad saw her walking around town taking pictures. He asked her to meet us at the cemetery. He was thinking about starting a scrapbook, I guess. I didn't meet her until she found us sneaking around a cemetery. She came at us with an axe. I believe we were in Traverse City. Somehow she convinced us to let her travel with us, still not quite sure how she managed it."

* * *

Danielle let the water wash over her back, wishing the pounding water would take away the stiffness in her shoulders. It had been hard, tossing and turning in the middle of the night, trying not to wake anyone up. It destroyed her senses having him that close to her, knowing there wasn't anything she could do to change his feelings.

Stepping out of the shower she felt something brush along her skin. The hair on arms rose and she knew something was coming, something was going to happen. She swore when she reached for her clothes, only to find they weren't there. Wrapping the towel around her she walked to the door and cracked it, listening to the two of them.

After a couple of minutes she walked out and to her suitcase. Ignoring the now quiet brothers she grabbed her clothes and escaped back into the bathroom. She emerged ten minutes later dressed in a red tank top and blue jeans that clung to her hips. A gold chain circled her neck, and ring flashed on her right ring finger. The only signs of femininity she allowed on her body, usually.

She shot Dean a scrutinizing look and was pleased to see more color in his cheeks. Finally she asked, "Feeling better?"

Sam stared at her in disbelief. This little bit of a thing had tried attacking his father and brother with an axe. It looked as if a strong wind would be able to knock her flat. He pictured her wielding an axe and the image made him start laughing.

Dean looked at him; it'd been so long since he'd heard that sound, not the little snicker. "You ok Sammy?"

"Axe…." Sam choked out.

Danielle shot Dean an annoyed look, "You didn't."

"He asked. What was I supposed to do lie?"

"Why not? It's what you're best at." She replied going to the table to begin packing up some of the essentials.

"OK. Next time I'll lie. You never used to like me lying," he muttered.

Danielle bit her tongue at the insult that boiled on it. Yes, she had hated him lying but only when it wasn't truly necessary. She never had believed it was a good idea to use the credit card scams either, but went along with it so she could get pictures of what they were hunting and make sure she made it another day.

Feeling a little calmer she asked, "Where are we heading next?"

"I heard on the news about some murders happening in Michigan," Sam spoke up, sending a mystified look between the two. He was having a hard time believing that these two at one point had openly worked together. She was serious and seemed to know how to keep people in line without thinking about benefits, whereas his brother didn't mind the trouble and sometimes found entertainment out of a situation.

"What exactly happened?" She asked as she bent down to pick up her suitcase.

"People arebeing drained of their blood, only clue they have are two puncture wounds in the neck. Cops are thinking that there's a murderer out there using a barbeque fork to murder his victims." Sam said watching her every move.

"Probably vampires so pretty much our problem." She stood in the middle of the room and took a deep breath. "Ok. I need to call my agent and tell him to come and pick up my rental. How much room do you two have in your trunk?"

"Not a lot Danni. Pack lightly, no disguises." Dean said throwing his legs over the bed, ignoring the hot flash of pain from his side.

She glowered at him, "Dean sometimes those costumes can really come in handy. Besides who can pack better than me? Now get back in that bed before I have to kill you for tearing those stitches."

"Why are you such a mother hen?"

She tightened her lips into a thin line, "Because I used to have to take care of pig-headed little boys that refused to listen when told not to fight with knives."

"How is it you two didn't kill each other after your first week together?" Sam asked as he watched her pack four bags into two.

"There, the rest Yuki will just have to pick up. We didn't kill each other because back then he could still take me. That and for six months we weren't really given time to be alone together. I still say your dad did that on purpose."

"Of course he did. He knew me and the fact the woman could hardly keep their hands off me." Dean retorted standing up, his breath a mere shudder as his side pulled.

Danielle looked at Sam. "Where'd he get the ego? I've often wondered that one."

"I'm not quite sure. I think dad gave him something to boost it."

Dean watched her pick up his jacket and start going through the pockets, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something." She went back to searching them and then her gaze honed in on Sam. "Hand them over."

"It's sometimes nice to know what others are talking about."

"The keys to the car. Where are they?"

Dean felt his legs to rubber and he quickly sat back down on the bed, "You are not driving my car anywhere."

She settled her hands on her hips and glared. "I'll have you know that I'm good with that car. The whole driving her into a lake was an accident. Besides it saved your ass and I paid for the damages and bringing her back up. She also had one scratch on her and the seats dried pretty damn quickly."

"You drove her into Lake Superior. It took almost four weeks to find her."

"Oh finish your lunch." She snapped, reaching into one of the bags to be picked up and pulling out a faded jean jacket that looked vaguely familiar to Dean.

"I'll drive the car." Sam spoke up; after all he'd only driven the car through a house.

"No, now where are the damned keys?" She demanded throwing the jacket on.

"Do not let her have them." Dean said seriously.

Danielle lifted an eyebrow, "Excuse me? I'm the only one that can really drive. Dean, you have stitches. Sam, the sleeping powder is still in your system."

Sam looked at his brother a minute before withdrawing the keys from his pocket. "She has a good point. She's the only one able to drive."

Dean let his head roll back and drop against the headboard. "If you put one dent…"

"Please. I love that car." She held her hand out for the keys and after they were in her hand she picked up her bags. "Help your brother Sam, he's gonna need it."

Sam nodded and thought she certainly is bossy. He liked her for some odd reason. Watching her take off out the door he moved to help his brother stand.

She stood in front of the car, knowing but not caring the boys were there. Her bags dropped from her hand as she stepped toward to pet the car. Softly she cooed, "Oh honey how I missed you."

The brothers watched her stroke the car and fuss over her.

"Well," Sam started, "at least we know she has one thing in common with you Dean. She certainly loves that car."

"Yeah. Hers comes in a close second to mine."

Danielle turned to the two men after ten minutes of nothing but praising the car and stroking her. "Well you two. Let's get cracking."

"Wait until you see her with coffee. She's addicted to the stuff."

While they got into the car she tossed her two bags into the trunk, her pink back pack sticking to her arm like honey. After waiting for everyone to get situated she pulled out a CD case and flipped through CDs, until she came across one that made her smile.

Dean saw the flash of an aqua and silver CD and it had him groaning. "Please… Danni I'm begging you no."

"Who's driving Winchester?"

"You, but still that CD is nothing but torture."

"Oh Backstreet Boys are not. Now shut up so I can sing along." She replied pulling out of the parking lot.

Dean groaned quietly in the backseat. He was going to have a fit sooner or later and he knew it, as did she.

One thought went through Sam's mind; this was certainly going to be an interesting trip if they didn't end up killing one another.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know," Danielle said from the backseat, her eyes never leaving the book before her, "You've never told us where in Michigan we are going. I mean there are people in various cities I can call. As long as it's not Saginaw I'm happy."

Dean tossed a look over his shoulder, ignoring the tugging at his side. While she had been listening to her CD player in the backseat after driving of ten hours, he'd asked the same question and hadn't liked the answer. "What if it is? Think about it hard Danni. What killed her?"

"Don't, not now, not ever. Where are we going Sam?"

Sam threw Dean a look and then looked back at her in the rearview mirror, "Saginaw, we're going to Saginaw."

Her face paled and her eyes grew large and dark, her breathing grew shorter. "Stop the car. Please stop the car Sam."

She felt trapped. They couldn't go back, she had died there and it had been just outside of the rough and tough town that she had buried them. She flung the door open and was out of it before the car had even pulled to stop. She paced the roadside taking deep breaths.

This couldn't be happening to her, it just couldn't be. She had sworn that she'd never set a foot back in Saginaw again. Not after their deaths, not that she would have been able to stop them even back then. She twisted her head side to side, hoping to stretch out the muscles that were pulling taunt over her shoulders.

She heard the door slam behind her and Dean say "Get back in."

"No not if we are going to go back. You made a promise to yourself never to go back to your home. I'm never going back to mine either. It's nothing but bad memories Dean, nothing that can't be forgotten."

"Her death can't be forgotten. I thought you'd know that Danni."

"Anything can be forgotten if you put your mind to it. Some just take longer. Maybe it's best if you two just go on without me. I can call Yuki and he'll come get me or send a car."

"Ya know what Danni. Sam's better at this touchy-feely stuff than I am. Maybe you better talk to him. Then again he wasn't there and is absolutely clueless as to what the hell is going on."

"You weren't there either Dean, not at first. So don't you dare pretend to know what the hell happened before you decided to finally play the white knight." She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for. We couldn't kill it the first time what makes the second time any better?"

"Because there are more of us and I hate to say it but Lani won't be there to distract us."

"You, she won't be there to distract you. Did you think I didn't know that you liked her? Everyone like Lani, me included. For one time though I was happy; happy that someone liked me more than her."

She took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll go back but if I figure out it's the same thing that killed Lani I'm gone. Do you understand me? I'll disappear and never come back because I can't go through that again. I can't."

She'd never fully told him what happened that night before he'd come in. The only thing he fully knew was that he'd come in and she'd been tied to a bed, that she'd been raped and that Lani had been murdered. The puncture wounds on the neck had been a dead giveaway of a vampire.

He sighed, "Fine. Getting back in or do I have to throw you?"

"I'll get back in myself. Thank you." She said stalking past him and sliding into the car. "Hand me your coat Dean."

"What why?" He asked slamming her car door.

"So I can use it as a pillow. I'm going to take a nap unless there are rules against naps. In that case we should stop at the next hotel so we can all sleep. I bet you two haven't slept in the same beds in years."

Wanting her to shut up he tossed her his coat and settled back to be annoyed the rest of the day, "Don't wrinkle it."

She smirked and folded it nicely before putting it on the seat. She tossed a quiet look at the back on Dean's head and remembered how they used to argue, most of the time they had ended up in bed, a way they could express themselves without using words. As her eyes drifted shut she knew in her heart that she was still in love with him.

* * *

_The man smiled at her from the shadows, "Do you know how nice it was watching her die while inside of her? Watching her face as the life drained out of it."_

"_No, you're lying. Lani can't be dead. She can't be. Why are you doing this? What has anyone ever done to you?" Danielle pleaded with the man._

"_They've done everything to me. They won't accept me for who I am; for what I am. No one ever understands. Would you like to see her body?"_

"_No, no. Lani isn't dead how many times do I have to tell you that? She wouldn't have…" Her voice trailed off as a body was lowered from the ceiling. No, she thought but knew it was true. Lani was dead, blood matted her long black hair and her sapphire eyes were open and unblinking. Her head tilted to an odd angle, blood congealed on her neck and chest._

_He saw her face pale and smiled in delight. She had been sweet, but this one would be so much sweeter. He walked slowly over to her, reveling in the happiness that he received from seeing her defeated look. He rested his hand on the small bump of her stomach; he could feel the innocence that radiated from the spot. Poor thing didn't even know what kind of power she held in her. Best to be rid of it, he thought seconds before slamming his fist into her stomach. _

_Her startled cry of pain was glorious and so he did it again and again. "Do you realize this is all your fault? Never again will you see your darling cousin. Next I'll get Emma and she'll be just as sweet. Now it's your turn. Should I do the same thing to you as I did to Lani?"_

"_No please." She whispered as he reached up and cut the bonds that held her. The bed only a few feet away and he knew she wouldn't fight. Her screaming began getting louder in his ears._

"No! No! Dean!" Danielle thrashed around the backseat. Everything so clear in her mind as if it had happened yesterday.

"Pull over Sammy." Dean turned toward the backseat. "Danielle, wake up. Danni you need to wake up."

_She shivered uncontrollably as he ran in cold fingers down her body. This couldn't be happening to her. She thought she'd been able to handle it with Dean as back up but now she wasn't so sure. All she knew was that she had failed Lani and all of the other innocents that had died while they had been hunting this thing._

"_Don't touch me!" her body thrashed around at the sight of the knife he produced._

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone! Dean, help me please!" Her voice was shrill and her face closed up tight in fear.

"Damn it." Dean muttered, getting out of the car and moving to the backseat. He gathered her up in his arms. "Danni wake up. Wake up."

She beat her fists against his chest and buried her face into his chest, sobbing. "Lani she's gone she's gone."

Dean sent Sam a look like what the hell do I do? Her hair was soaked with sweat and her breathing ragged.

"Look at me Danni. Come on." He murmured, his hand absently reaching to stroke her hair.

Her dark eyes fluttered and took a minute to focus on his face. She took a deep breath, hoping to calm the fanatical beating of her heart. Her voice was shaky when she said, "It was a dream. Nothing more than a dream. God I need a drink."

Sam shot his brother a confused look in the rearview mirror and Dean shrugged. "What was it about?"

"Nothing absolutely nothing." She climbed off Dean's lap and sat cross-legged on the seat. "Did you tear your stitches getting back here?"

"No I didn't. Would you quit being a mother nurse?"

"Can't." She dug through her pink backpack until she came out with a shot glass and a bottle of Jack Daniels, "Want one Dean?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

She poured and drank and poured again. "Forgetting. Why don't we just go on our merry little way Sam? In fact why don't we just hit the next town and go to the bar there?"

Dean took the bottle out of her hands, stared at it and then climbed back into the front seat. Once they started rolling down the road, he tossed the bottle out the window.

"What?" Danielle stared at the shattered bottle.

"We need a sober Danni because she's the one that's paying for the hotel room in the next town." Dean said settling back against the seat.

Sam had to wonder what was going on. Something had happened in Saginaw and he was going to find out for sure at the hotel, after Dean and Danielle were sleeping.


End file.
